


Last hours

by rextexx



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Lightly traumatized Engineer, M/M, Mentions of Death, Smut, actually more vanilla, or whatever its called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rextexx/pseuds/rextexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first contribution to this ship. Plays around the time of "Expiration Date". Soldier and Engineer spend the last night before their supposed death together. First time for both, so prepare for some clumsy fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last hours

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I'm once again way too late for everything. But however, have some Helmet Party fluff with no real storyline. I just needed an excuse to write those two have awkward sex fuhuhu~ :3C

“How long before these tumors kill us?"  
“Three days. Yes. We have three days to live.”

Engineer hears the Doctors voice clear in his mind, repeating them like a bitter mantra that's neither sacred nor promising peace. It's a death warrant. Death was nothing Engineer had ever feared. He never had been wasting a thought about dying, what it feels like, where he would go, what's the afterlife like – during the course of his job, he had learned one of those. How it feels to die. It was short. It was painful for only a minute. And then nothing. Then he would find himself on the floor of respawn again, grab his equipment and head back into battle. This time, however, there was no respawn that could save them. No medigun that could heal them. The moment he and Medic had figured out that the teleporter was growing tumors inside whatever person or object used it, he had started to think about it. To worry about it. The rest of the team digested the news in different ways. Medic continued to stay determined. He and Engineer work day and night to find out the source, and what they could do in order to prevent it. Heavy didn't seem to care much. He continued eating his sandwiches and watch tv. Pyro was probably believing that said “death” was a free ticket into an endless ride on a rollercoaster in pyroland, for he clapped happily, and stopped once noticing nobody joined. Demo cried. He cried waterfalls, drunk and sober. For nearly one day, he just cried and Sniper had to console him. He didn't seem too bothered by the situation either, but there was yet a sad veil in his bright eyes that elucidated his worry sitting deep inside him. Spy had arranged a small meeting in order to read out everyone's last dying wishes. A waste of time. For it was canceled due to Scout never going around with the bucket to collect them in the first place. It ended with Soldier having the bucket for himself and Spy and Scout meeting in private in order to teach the speedster how to woo a woman for the last time in his life.

Out of all the mercenaries, Engineer felt out of place with his constant worry. His fingers quivered whenever he grabbed the wrench to inspect the teleporter. He was sweating continuously. He found himself pausing in his work in order to collect his mind. He was lost. Lost in anxieties. He was pale, and weak, and didn't even feel appetite over the last two days. Looking around in the messhall, he could see the rest of his team chattering and laughing like they always did, like the message of their death was not affecting them in the slightest. It affected him, however. Massively. To whom should he go though? Whom should he tell? None of the others seemed to share his pain and misery. And after all, they were mercenaries, and no therapists.

Anxiety turned into Anger. He growled and snarled and hissed whenever something didn't work the way he wanted. He had started to pack his equipment into boxes, tidying up his workshop, and flipped out when one object didn't fit into a box anymore, hollered, and threw the objects into a wall. Needless to say, nobody missed one of the texan's rampages. He sits at his table at a very last attempt in order to fix the teleporters problem. He teleports bread. Tumors. He teleports milk. Tumors. He teleports whatever object he can find. At the end of the day, Engineer is exhausted and rests his head on his elbows, his skin drenched in tears and sweat. He only wakes up at a soft knocking at his door. He blinks out the dried tears from his eyes and stares at the clock. It's two in the morning. Who in heaven's name could that be at this god forsaken hour? Engineer straightens his overall and opens the door. In front of him loomed the Soldier, bucket clutched to his chest, face hidden just millimeters above his eyes.

“...Good, uh...Good Evening, Engie.” Engineer asks him what he needs. Soldier asks if he could come in. He really didn't want company right now. His head is killing him and he desperately needed sleep. But by the way he sees the elder man trembling, hands holding the bucket tight, calloused fingertips turning white, teeth grazing his lower lip, Engineer finally recognizes an emotion among one of the other man he had missed over the course of the last few hours. Fear. He hesitates a few seconds before he steps back and grands the military man entrance. He doesn't wait to show Soldier a seat next to his own, fetching beer for both of them. The first one goes down in silence. But at least, Soldier looks relaxed again after the first bottle was emptied. The veteran leans his head against the lean of the chair and sighs, his body visibly collapsing into the folding chair.

“Ya feelin' better?” Soldier nods. “Nothing's better than an all American beer sharing with an all American friend.” “Heh. Sure thing. Nothin's better...” Engineer drawls, chuckling softly. Even that chuckle sounds bitter and sad. “I'd die for a piece of apple pie though.” “Well, sorry hoss, ah'm fresh outta pie. Teleported that darn thing jus' some hours ago.” he points at the pile of toast on his desk. He sees the Soldier eyeing it with interest. “Ya can try eatin' it. Ah ain't reccomendin' it though. Ya wouldn't want ta catch more tumors, would'cha...?” “No.” Soldier then shakes his head. It seemed that conversation had grazed that sensitive topic involuntarily “Sal, ya wanna talk about it?” he asks. “Talk about what?” he turns his head to the tinkerer. “Ya know what ah mean.” “We're not having a teaparty, hardhat! There is nothing I want to gossip about.“ “Not gossipin', but...speakin' whats on ya mind. Ya didn't c'mere in the dead of night jus' ta plant yourself on mah chair and sip on a beer. No, mister, ah know ya better than that.” “Then you don't know much about me.” Soldier murmurs. “Maybe I like invading your personal space at 0200 hours to drink beer and share the company of a texan craftsman. It's better than sitting at that Krauts office all day.” “Ya got some strange preferences then.” Engineer shakes his head, and opens a second round for them. It didn't make any sense skirting around the subject and acting casual when you have two tense men sitting in one room. He could literally feel it. He could feel the Soldier's anxieties resting on his skin like a layer of sweat.  
  
“We're going to die.“ Soldier says then, after a long while.

“Yeah.” Engie nods. “Ah know.”

They don't look at each other for a moment, silently staring at their feet. “Are ya scared?” he then asks. “Me?” Soldier looks like he was caught stealing a cookie from a jar. He takes a moment or two, his spirits inside fighting over what side he should choose – commitment to sensibility, or the hard facade that would perhaps cheer the mechanic up. He decides for the lesser after a while. “A real Soldier doesn't fear death. No, Sir. Fear is the weakness leaving the body.” Soldier's back goes rigid, and his hand moves to his forehead in a salute. Engineer smiles weakly. “Then ah envy you a whole lot.” he says, meekly. At that tone, Soldier's body relaxes back into the chair, shoulders dropping, turning slightly towards the texan. He notices how tired Engineer looked at that moment, shrunken, only half the size of the amiable, enthusiastic, optimistic man he knew. Soldier was terrible at reading other people's emotions, but Engineer body language said enough to make him understand that he was probably not so at ease with the topic. Or, couldn't hide it as good as he could. Carefully, he mutters: “Are you?” Engineer takes a sip from his beer.

“Ya know...” he shrugs shortly, weakly. “Tell a man that has not archived anythin' in his life yet he has less than twenty hours ta live...” he chuckles, sets his beer down on the table.  
“Not really scared. More like, disappointed ah guess.”  
“Archived nothing?” Soldier barks. “Engie, you are an asset to this team! Your work has helped my men out of trouble more than once. You have 10 Ph-whatevers in physics---”  
“Eleven, actually.”  
“Pah, its still an impertinent amount of wisdom you got in your noggin. Also...” he grabs Engineer's right arm without any warning and removes the glove. “You have created a perfect replica of your hand from screws and wires. You don't call that an achievement, maggot?” Engineer blushes and gently pulls his hand out of Soldiers grip. He really doesn't like to show it around people, other than the battlefield. “Heh, ah shucks, I guess ah could call that an achievement alright.” he hunches his shoulder. “But what its worth now, huh?”

His answer didn't seem to make the situation any easier, neither for him, nor for the Soldier. He looks at his friend, elbows leaned on his knees, looking away from the mechanic. Out of all people, he really didn't want Soldier to suffer from this experience. Death was nothing they feared, when respawn was trusty to send them back. But now, that not even respawn could help them...

“What do you think it's gonna be like...?” he asks feebly. “Dying, I mean.”

“Well, funny ya askin' me that, ah could swear you die a lot more often then I do on the battlefield----”

“I'm not talking about the respawn, _maggot!_ ” Soldier hisses. “I mean...dying. Dying, forever.” His voice grows so soft suddenly. “Where do we go? What will we see...?”  
Engineer wishes he had an answer to this. He wishes he knows the words that could pacify him, take a little bit of fear away from him. But he really doesn't know.  
“Well...” he speaks then. “It's a different experience for everyone ah'm guessin'. You know that feelin' whenever you get materialized back after ya accidentally blast yer feet off? Or get heads-hotted by a sniper? That temporary feel of nothingness?”  
Soldier thinks long, then nods. “Ya see, whenever ah die, ah can swear for a second or two, it feels like floatin' through water. But, instead of water, it's the sky, it's vast and bright and you jus' float in that bottomless sea of clouds and blueness and forget about everythin' that bothered ya, or hurt ya for jus' a moment. You're free of life's burden, ya see? Ah'm sure, very sure...dyin' is jus' like that.” he tries to explain it as nice and appealing as possible. It works, for Soldier nods. “Maybe...” he mutters. But then his face falls back into a concerned glance.

“But what if I'm going to be alone there?” he looks over to Engineer once again. “My raccoon, uh, Lieutenant Bites...You think he'll be waiting for me there?” Engineer still remembers that day when he had ever seen Soldier close to tears. He was entering the base that day with a smelly, rotting body of one of his fuzzy pets in his hands, sniffling, body trembling, his bottom lip quivering with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Scout, Sniper and Spy have loudly complained about how Soldier could dare to bring a stinking, rolled-over corpse into their base, and Medic insisted on storing the insides while they were still fresh. Engineer had been the only one from the group who took Soldier to his workshop then, even as the smell of death hung in his room for three more days. He had comforted his friend, offered him some coffee, and then suggested him to bury him behind the base. Solly never forgot the loyalty of the little texan from that day, never missed a chance to thank him and praise him for his fraternity. Soldier looks at him with an expecting glance, a tinge of hope mingled. It was visible, even under that helmet covering his eyes. Engineer frowns, but nevertheless mustered an assuring smile. He reaches out, and carefully patted the larger man's back.  
  
“Ya know, Sal ah'm very sure he's gonna be there waitin' for ya. All ya friends and loved one's that have gone will be there and welcome ya. That's...at least what ah'm guessin'.”

“...What about you?” he asks suddenly. Engineer stops the gentle movement on his friends lats and stares back at him. “You are my friend, right? You think we'll meet up there again? You, the beanpole, the commie, the kraut...uh...well, simply everyone from the team? ” he then further explains.  
  
He couldn't tell why this question struck him so much, but it did, and it even caused him to remove his goggles from his eyes. He doesn't know. He simply doesn't know. He doesn't know what awaits them, how painful or fast their death would be, what the afterlife bore. If that simple innocent idea of going to heaven and jumping on a field of clouds and seeing all the passed people they loved was true, just like he had seen in cartoons or movies...After the Soldier doesn't' receive an answer for what seemed like minutes, he bites his lower lip again, averting his eyes away in shame.  
  
“Ah'm....ahh, shucks.” Engineer can't help but chuckle softly. This was getting so smarmy all of the sudden, even for Soldiers standards. “Ah can't promise ya anythin', y'know, but...ah'm sure ya gonna be up there with me and the other folks, eh?” he gently caresses Soldier's shoulderblade. The man's smile returns, larger this time, the rows of uneven teeth showing behind his curled lips. “That's what I wanna hear! True loyalty! Never Awol, even in death! You are a true patriot for your friends, private.” It's good seeing the Soldier cheering up, even if it's just temporary. It causes him to smile himself, briefly, warmly though. “Well, heh, ah'm nevertheless hopin' ah'll be able ta...y'know...fix that issue anyway, so that this ain't gon' have ta occur in the first place. Ah was kinda hopin' ta get a few things done before, well, kickin' the bucket.” He looks at Soldier and notices how he draws the metallic container he had snatched from a little closer to his chest like a little child he wanted to protect. “Not yours, Sal.” Engie grins. “What things you talking about?” the veteran asks. ”Ah mean...well...now that ya reflect on everythin' ya achieved and planned on archievin'...settlin' down to family life, buyin' a house somewhere outside the city, growin' old...” he sees the rather perplex look on the man's face. “Ya never been thinkin' about quittin' yer job here, meetin' someone special, getting' kids...?” he asks.

Now that Engineer mentions it, he never had thought about what his future would bring. He couldn't imagine ever quitting his job, ever, if it was for fighting for america. “Lady liberty is the only woman I shall worship.” he mutters. And it is true. The other one was a man. And how should he explain him that the only person he could imagine spending the rest of his now very short life was sitting right next to him? “Heh, well, fair enough, I guess.” Engie sips on his beer. “But, yknow, ah think most of us have had plans as well. And they are all gonna get canceled so quickly...scout's spendin' so much time learnin' how to woo a woman, Spy teaches him,...wouldn't be surprised if Medic's jus' sittin' between his birds and talkin' to 'em all day, and havin' his last few surgeries on Heavy...Demo's probably jus' drinkin' himself from one coma to the next.” he sighs. The ease which he had before was washed away so suddenly, making place for an expression of deepest regret. “They all had ambitions, and plans...and ah destroyed 'em.” “Engie, that is a preposterous thought.” Soldier crosses his arms. “Your backstabbing machinery did that, yes, but not you.” “Soldier, Ah built that teleporter. And because of me we all gonna die. Don't ya understand, I—” he stops suddenly, before his voice would break. “Ah'm tryin' my hardest ta get this all fixed. Ah do all I can, y'know, Ah'm...Ah really do. But what if I fail, Sal? What if I can't make it in time? Ah'm workin' day and night and jus'...imaginin' what its goin' to be, those last hours of mah life, knowin' that I have doomed us all. Doomed myself, doomed you...” Engineer swallows thickly. Regret was not a word that was welcomed among the mercenaries, and pity even less. Engineer still felt it though. Felt it for the men he had worked with over five years, felt it for himself, felt it for Soldier. “Ah, forgive me, Solly. Ah'm jus'... really tired. Ah've been workin' all day long, ah can't believe ah found the time ta slack off a lil' with ya right now...”

“You shouldn't overwork yourself, Engie.”

This was, out of all the words Soldier could have chosen, the only answer he really did not want to hear at this moment. Would his mind be collected enough, he would have tried to explain it to him nicely. But instead, he sighs loud and rash. “Dagnabbit, Soldier, I—” he jumps so quickly out of his seat that his beerbottle drops and lands on the floor, half of the content pouring over the floor. “I know I am, but I can't take a break, okay? Ah'm really tryin' ta figure out a way to save us, save you, save me, save the life of all nine of us. I must. For everyone's sake...Ah shucks, ah jus' couldn't bear seein' all those missed opportunities, all those dreams and hopes that'll perish because it's mah fault. And...And now ya jus' asked me what's death like and ah'm...Ah don't know what's it like, Sal. Ah don't know what's it like on the other side. Ah don't know...” Engineer runs out of words.

Soldier looks at him with a blank expression. Neither had he pulled his lips up in a scowl, nor did he seem like he could feel any pity for him either. He just watched and listened. “Ah reckon, you must hate me now, right? Y'all must hate me.” Engineer brings his hand up to his head, scraping over the sandy hair. “Ah wish...Ah wish ah could at least take this burden away from you, Solly. I jus'--- god, I don't want you to die because of me. I don't want _anybody_ to die because of me, I don't want —”

He hadn't noticed how Soldier had moved from his seat and surged forwards now, arms wrapping around the man's form, pressing him close against his own body. Soldier rests his chin on top of the engineer's head. His hand carefully and awkwardly rubs over the mechanics back, hoping it would calm him down a little bit. It did. It helps a little. Engineer doesn't know what has happened to him or why he suddenly feels such comforting warmth and softness pressing against him. He wants to look up, look back at Soldier's helmeted face and ask him what he was doing. But he feels too weak, too tired to resist, so he just leans against the man, head resting against his shoulder, arms dangling down, sighing.  
“I don't hate you, Engie.” Soldier says. His voice is so oddly soft and calm. Engie smiles. “Heh...ain't that a relief.” he sighs, and moves his arms timidly up to press his hands between the man's shoulderblades. This simple gesture lifted all the weight off of his shoulders and his heart and leaves a feeling of security and relaxation, an emotion that felt like it had left him throughout the last few days. He really couldn't ask for more at this moment. Having Soldier becoming soft for a while and making him act out of emotional reasons was already a rather fulfilling experience. They stayed like this for a while, Soldier at some point taking in a deep breath and drawing his texan friend a little closer. 

“I don't want to die without you, Engie.” he whispers suddenly. “I don't have anybody else but you...if you go somewhere where I can't follow...” Engineer chews on his lower lip thoughtfully.  
“You know, ya don't have to go alone, Solly.” he responses, just as silently. Engineer draws away from the soldier's body, but not far away to stay locked in those two arms around his lower back. “ _We_ don't have to...”

A thought crossed his mind. It wouldn't matter, would it? They had less than twenty hours to life, and both are exasperated, lonely, longing for a hand to hold in those times. Engineer leans in then, brushing his nose against that raspy jaw of the man he holds. He hears Soldier's breath hitch in his throat. He smiles against Soldier's skin and then places a small pleading kiss on the corner of the rough man's mouth. For a moment Engineer forgets the possibility to get Soldier's fist swung against his jaw, get pushed away and left alone. Neither happened though, he gratefully figured. It takes less than a few seconds before Soldier locks their lips in a kiss, tender but yet strong and deep. Soldier grunts slightly at the softness of the Engineers lips against his own, a feeling he had silently longed to feel. It was better than he had imagined. May it be the alcohol flowing through their bodies, or the knowledge this might be the last chance to feel the man close to him again, Soldier can't help himself, surpasses the edge of returning now and props his tongue against Engineer's lips. He feels the man hesitate, but then opens for him, hands running up and down his spine.

Tongues glide against each other as hands tread over each other bodies, Engineer squeezing the Soldier's tight sides and the veteran squeezes and massages a path down the man's back, giving his backside a furtive goosing. Engineer gives a funny sound then and moves away from the Soldier's lips. The veteran expects a scolding, but instead Engineer snickers at the sensation. His laughter is so clear and soft and beautiful and Soldier's heart beats so much faster suddenly. It's good hearing the man laugh again after those horrible last few hours, at it fuels him to squeeze again, drawing him closer and kissing him once more, feeling him smile against his lips. The idea they would have not much longer to travel on earths surface vanished with each touch a little more.

The kissing turns deeper, hands more confidently, a few noises of pleasure ringing from their mouths and Engineer feels Soldier reaching for the clasps of his overall, tugging at them, fumbling around. He grunts irritated after the clasps wouldn't open after the third attempts. “Lemme...” Engineer mutters with a smirk on his face, and then reaches for them, fumbling the rings out of the button that holds the blue overall on his shoulders. Soldier takes the clasps from Engineer's hands and drops them, Engineer placing his lips at the man's neck and pampering the skin with butterfly kisses. Soldier's breathing goes a little more heavy now, pushing the man's pants down to his ankles. Engineer reaches for Soldier's jacket, fumbling for the zipper and drawing it down with such calm and efficiency, it makes the veteran growl with want. He was always so precise. So skillful with these hands. The tiniest molecule could be picked up by his rather thick fingers without breaking it; it's a miracle and Soldier appreciates it.

Engie feels him bucking against his hip, the slowly awakening bulge in the man's pants is hard to miss. Engineer knows this should be the moment they should pull away from each other; but heck to that. He had the soldier right where he wanted him, and he doesn't want to let him go now, not now. Soldier frees his arms from the heavy wool coat once engineer unzipped it and pushes the texan further backwards. “Where's the bedroom...?” he growls silently against the Engineer's neck. The tinkerer temporarily draws away and moves his gaze to the mattress that lied on the floor a few feet away from them. It was not really the bed he was given, but since he barely left his workshop, he figured a spare mattress would be convenient. And it really was. Soldier eyes the surface shortly. This should work, he thinks. And then continued to guide the Engineer along with him, hands on the man hips, fingers threading beneath the shirts and feeling the man's skin against his hand. He is soft and warm and Soldier smirks at the small gasp he earns.

“Ya think we should...?” Engineer props carefully, testing if the Soldier would pull away from him. But he doesn't. The man scowls, while lowering them both on the mattress. “I've been waiting for this goddamn moment for _months_ , maggot!” he hisses, grinding his erection in long and languish movement against the engineers regulation white briefs. Engineer puffs out a moan in unexpected appreciation at the thickness of Soldier's member he could even feel through two layers of clothes. “I'm not letting this opportunity slip now...” For months? Soldier had wanted him long before today? Why did he never say something...? “How long...?” he asks, while he feels Soldier rock against him, pushing his shirts up his body and kissing the texan's chest. “Hrrm...” Soldier pulls away and counts on his fingers. He stops at the count of three, shaking his head. “Too long.” he then concludes, and continues to strip the Engineer, while he did the same to the Soldier. “Ya know, hombre...ya could have said somethin' earlier.” the engineer leans in and whispers softly against the military man's half-covered ear. “I've been thinkin' about ya...alot...y'know...”

Soldier moans silently at the Engineer's hand dipping in his pants and grasping him, while removing belt, open zippers and pushing down trousers and underwear, over the man's muscular thighs. “I've been watchin' ya fight, on the battlefield, yesterday in dustbowl...and in the showers too...” his free hand clutches the man's bare ass and squeezes it tightly. “Gosh, ah always wanted ta do that.” he twangs with a sly grin. Soldier shudders at the touch, but lets it happen, feeling the man's mechanic hand groping his backside and his other caressing his member with such tenderness, stroking him up and down, squeezing the hilt and the head. “Sal, I wanted you, for such a long time. Wanted to feel you, feel your skin on mine, your muscles in my hands, you inside me...” - “ _Engie_...” Soldier whines with his voice thick with lust. “Yar so sexy, darlin'. So goddamn sexy.”

Engineer continues the sexy talk, whispering against the man's helmet several compliments and dirty secrets, feeling his breath faster and harder against his cheek. He's not ashamed, spilling all his fantasies to him, not now, now that he knows its gonna be the last opportunity to let him know. They are naked now and stare at each others body, feel, touch, sense, Engineer runs his hands over the man's broad chest and smiles at the patch of gray-blonde hair that runs from those stonehard abs down to his length. He presses himself against the engineer, rocking his bare cock over the texan's and watches his reaction. “Oh lord...” the tinkerer moans softly. Soldier bites his lip and moves a little faster, a little harder, precum slicking their organs and dripping onto Engineer's stomach. There are so many things he wants to tell the mechanic, so many opportunities he wanted to catch up with now – and so many ways to come out wrong.

Before he opens his mouth, Engineer halts him with a hand pressing against his shoulder. Wordlessly, he scrambles from the man's embrace and moves to his drafting table. “Almost forgot...” he mutters. “Forgot what?” Soldier was suddenly up too, hugging him from behind and keeping him from escaping him again. What could be more important than being in his arms, he wonders. Engineer uncaps a strange looking tube and then takes Soldier's hand to squeeze some of the content in his palm.

“This'll help.” Engineer explains. “For what?” the Soldier asks. “Well...ya carry a big gun, partner. Wouldn't want our first time become a painful experience, for neither of us, hm?” and Soldier understands after a few moments. No, he really didn't want that, for his and Engie's sake. He smirks, his white shining rows of teeth showing.  
“That's true teamwork, Engie! You never cease to amaze me.”  
“D'aw, ain't you a sweetheart.”

The texan waits until Soldier has coated himself in lube, and then pauses until Soldier would prompt them to go back to their previous resting place. But instead, he feels the military man wrap his large arm around him, burying his face against Engineer's neck, and after a soft kiss trailing behind his ear, he presses his hip against the man's rear, his cock carefully grazing his entrance and then slowly pushing inside.

”A- _Ahh_ , oh, good night Irene...c-couldn't wait until ya've set me down on the bed again, son?” “Whats's wrong, you lil nance? Your frilly sport bra tweaking you?” Soldier rumbles, earning a grin even through the pain that coursed through his body as the Soldier enters. Engineer grips the edge of the drafting table and grits his teeth together to keep himself away from crying out. “Easy...easy...” he gentles the Soldier. He only hears him rasp a moan into his neck at the tightness he was engulfed with, slowly sinking deeper into his little Engineer until he was fully seated inside. Soldier tries a few, deliberate thrusts.

The first movements are unfamiliar but soon he feels pleasure taking over the ache in his system. He moans softly, his head lolling back and clanking against soldier's helmet. “Yes, like that...” Engineer sighs. “God, yes, jus' like that!” He rocks against the Engineer, faster and harder with each stroke. His calloused fingers made its way over Engineer's hip and sides down to the edge of the table and lock them with his. The table shakes and creaks slightly with their movement, their heavy breathing filling the room. They soon find a good rhythm together and move as an unison. Engineer moans louder when Soldier finally hits the bundle of nerves, again and again. Soldier groans as he feels him throb around him each time he grazes his sweetest spot, his helmet swaying on his head with each strong thrust, burying his face into the mechanics neck.

This was too surreal, too good to be real, everything is hot and swarming his senses and he can't help it as he felt himself threatening to loose control too quickly. He mustn't though, he wants Engineer to come first. His hand grips the man's abandoned shaft and strokes it, earning louder moans and wheezes, items on the table start to fall over and most of Engineer's notes are scattering on the floor, but he doesn't care, only dwells in the feeling of the man pulsing through him and stroking him with those large, battle-hardened but oddly tender hands. “Oh, god, Sal...!” Engineer pants and feels the Soldier's fingers around his own tighten their grip and Engineer squeezes them back in affirmation. “E-Engie, I'm gonna---” Soldier groans. “I'm gonna---”

He never finishes his sentence as Engineer's free hand grasped the man's hip from behind and spurs him on, faster, deeper, harder, the pressure building inside becomes so overwhelming suddenly and they scream in release. His sperm launches onto the table, and Soldier's into him, and then all his power was sucked out suddenly and his knees grow weak and he collapses on top of the desk, with Soldier slumping over him. They stay like this for what seemed like hours, panting, moaning from the aftershocks shaking them.

“Sal...that was...”

“Short...” he heard Soldier mutter, a little disappointed. Engineer chuckles softly.

“Ah was gonna say 'interestin'...” - “Don't try to sugarcoat it, Engie.” Soldier moves away and slips out of him. “I have failed you, haven't I?”  
“Failed me? Darlin', ya haven't failed anyone.” “I lasted two minutes, maximum.” Soldier averts his eyes and turns his head away from him. “You deserve something better on your last day. Something...much better than me.”  
“Now Soldier-boy, what'cha talking there?” Engineer watches as he bends down to collect his clothes. “Forgive me for wasting your time, Engie...I think I should---”

“Sal, wait...” Engineer quickly surged after the man and grips his wrist to still him. “Please don't leave yet...”

“But, I have---”

“Shh...” Engineer wraps his arms around the man's thick neck and kisses him full on the lips. Its enough to shut the rambling veteran up for the moment. Soldier's finger cautiously grip his hips and hold him close, sighing as relief washed over his concerned mind. “Granted, ah'm used to longer rides, but...” he grins then, eyes half-lidded, his hand caressing the Soldier's jaw and down his chest. “Ya know...we have all night long, jus' the two of us...” he adds a wink and it is all that Soldier needs to hear to smile again. “You really want to spend your last evening with me?” he asks. “Can't think of any reason why not to.”

He cups the soldier's face and kisses him again, tenderly and sensually. Soldier drops his clothes back on the floor and loops his arms around the little Engineer instead, draws him close against his sweaty body, basks in the man's warmth and beauty that had never been so intense as it was in this moment. Engie draws back and gently takes Soldier's hand.

“Come...” he guides them both back to the mattress. He slumps down and tugs the Soldier down and on top of him, trapping him with his legs wrapped around his hips and his arms holding the man's body close.

“Engie...” Soldier says. It has no meaning really, not addressed in any form of question. Simply saying his name as an anchor to reality is enough. Engineer reaches up then, carefully grips the edges of the helmet. He moves it up, feels the weight of the kevlar in his hand. He waits for Soldier to show a reaction, to jerk away from him, to swat at his hands, to do anything to pretend him from taking that gear that was more than just a simple helmet. A sacrilege. Taking something precious, something valuable; manifesting a side of him that is supposed to stay a secret. But Soldier lets it happen.

Once Engineer reveals the face of the man to him, he cautiously puts it down to the floor and stares into his babyblues that dilate with desire. He couldn't remember a moment in this long time of comradery in which his face looked so relaxed, so sensual... Engineer smiles. “Much better, hm?” his hands rough up his buzzcut. Soldier smiles briefly in affirmation. But then it fades again, just as quick as it came. Just now he remembers again that this is the last time they would look at each other like this again, without any regulation headgears to cover their faces, without anyone destroying that moment of intimacy only the two of them shared. He really didn't want to think of it, not now, but he does. Engineer in his arms is just so beautiful and knowing he will never have the chance to be with him again... With a noise that almost sounds like a silent, breathy sob, the Soldier buries his face into Engineer's chest. The contact alone helps a little, his warmth, his smell.

“Hey...hey, Solly...” Engineer cups the man's face and draws him back into sight. Their forehead lean against each other, as the mechanic gently brushes his thumbs over his features. “It's gonna be alright. I'm here, darlin'. I'm here...” His smile is weary and tinged with the same bitterness. But he is so strong, so strong to carry the misery of them both and smile nevertheless. Soldier answers with the only way he knows, carefully sinking his lips down onto the man's own, and kissing him deep and affectionate, while carefully grinding his newly growing erection against the man's hairy thigh.

He only pulls away from the man's mouth to move his lips down the engineer's throat and collarbone, sucking and licking a way down to his nipples, carefully nibbling on them. “A-Ah, oh that's good...” Engineer groans, his legs tightening around the man's hips on reflex. It takes all of Soldier's willpower not to fall for lust too quickly again. He's careful this time. Slower, deliberated. He moves his hand down his body. He is soft, and warm and every little flinch under his palm is exciting. Even when the tinkerer feels the man's grip on his length he wouldn't miss the chance to buck his hips gratefully into his hand and moan softly at the friction, the kisses on his chest, Soldier's body pressed against his own, so close, so near. He opens his mouth to say something, but his voice falters before he could speak out what was on his mind when Soldier rolls his thumb over the tip.

Precome drips and pools down onto the mattress, and Soldier rubs it gradually into his skin. A few ' _ah_ 's and ' _oh_ 's later was Engineer flustered and pulsing with heat and want and clawed desperately at his lovers skin. He's lucky that precum and lube was still sticking to him as he slowly moved against Engineer's entrance and pushed in once more. This time, it felt different. Hot and welcoming all the same, but this time it takes away his breath, makes him stammer something unintelligible into Engie's ear, sends a tingle down his spine and god, the way Engineer bows his head back into the pillow to let his mouth fall agape with a happy groan is ravishingly intoxicating. This time it doesn't hurt, doesn't feel awkward or uncomfortable, it feels right and it feels like this is where Soldier belongs, here in Engineer's arms.

Soldier's breath is clipped, heavy and deep as he moves with slow, deep, fluid thrusts into him. He believes he hears the man beneath him say his name for a moment, but he could be wrong. It doesn't matter now. All that matters is Engineer, his arms hooked under his, holding him flush against him, his forehead resting against his own, his mechanic hand running though his short cut hair and caressing his nape. Even the metal felt hot and comforting, because he knows it's him. There is no sound but the silent rain knocking against the tiny window in his workshop, the occasional wiring of machinery somewhere scattered in a corner, and their heavy breathing, accompanied by the wheezing springs in the mattress, skin meeting skin and sounds of pleasure whenever they hit those sweet spots together.

Everything becomes more frantic within only minutes, kissing, biting, scratching, gasping, the air around them is humid and heavy and thick and hard to breathe and it smells of sex, smells of him, of his Soldier in a way he had never sensed the man. He plunges deeper, removes faster and sinks back into him, grazing the bundle of nerves again and again; Engineer arches his back each time he feels his cock deliberately pushing against it. “God, Solly.” Engie yelps. “You feel so good.”

There is really nothing else he could imagine that would be better than this moment, nothing else he wishes for. If someone would ask what his true last dying wish was, it was this feeling of shelter, or intimacy, with this man, this man alone. As if on command, he feels Soldier suddenly slowing down to a lazy pace, his face detaching from the skin of his shoulder. Engineer opens his eyes to look up at the man, rather quizzed.

“Engie...?” Soldier asks.

“Yeah...?” he pants, continuing to carefully rock his hips against the man, matching the pace which he now figures had slowed down for a good reason.

He sees Soldier struggling for words, that furrow of his angular eyebrows whenever he was thinking. It was adorable, watching him pondering over things he didn't understand. But this, he believes, is what the Soldier understood.

“Engie, I...I know this means nothing anymore, but you need to know, I....” Soldier holds his breath for a second. “I-I've always admired you and your work, y-you're a true asset to this team, and I... _hnngh_... Y-you're my best and closest friend I've ever had, and I...I love you, Engie.” he says then, hesitatingly. Engineer visually deflates in surprise, before merely seconds later, he smiles warmly at his American lover. His mechanic knuckles graze the man's cheek with affection. “Ya been takin' an awful long time with that...” he chuckles. Soldier's already pink-shaded face turned a little redder at that, but he musters a smile himself, lopsided and crooked, but affectionate nevertheless. “I love ya too, partner. So, so much...”

They share another series of deep, longing kisses and they feel so much more significant, so much more meaningful. Soldier picks up the pace he had abandoned, his hips rolling faster against Engineer's, the connection of lips and tongues sealing every sound that tumbles from their throats. He swallows Engineer's moans that enhanced in volume and articulation until they both were nothing more than a mess of quivering, grinding, sweaty bodies that cried out in pleasure. Engineer hears Soldier's needy huffs and groans next to his ear, that sound that even the melody of a well-tuned guitar couldn't keep up with. He holds tighter to Soldier as passion and pleasure build a steadily growing pressure in his abdomen that threat to snap any second.

Engineer's member throbs and pulsates against Soldier's stomach and begs to be tugged, and he doesn't deny him this wish, grasping him and pumping up and down. Engineer jerks his head back and nearly screams in passion, Soldier growls into the skin of his exposed neck, leaving a wet, hot kiss there, and probably a hickey.

“I love you, I love you so much, Engie, I never want to let you go again---!!”  
“ _Soldier--!_ ”

Those words were enough to push him over the edge and he comes again, shuddering and moaning with his fingers clawing into his skin and its even better this time, better than anything he experienced before. He spills his release between the two, slicking their stomachs and its too much for Soldier, it's so hot, the moment his orgasm rolls into his body he screams into Engie's shoulder, trembling, his hips falling into a mild spasm, thrusting into Engineer frantically and then stilling down the moment he spilled every last drop into his little texan. They clung to each other with the rattles of the aftershocks rocking through their exhausted bodies. Everything is hot and sweaty and yet so perfect, and their hearts are beating fast and hard against their ribcages and against each other.

Soldier draws him close while he slumps off of him and on his side, arms around his body and his chin resting on top of the man's head, smiling, sighing, his fingers brushing over his sandy blonde hair. Engineer wraps his form against Soldier's. This is nice. This is better than he had believed it would feel. Here, in his lovers arms, his heart fluttering, feeling and hearing Engie's breath on his neck. It's tacky and it's literally dripping with all this free-love-hippy-flimflam, but god, he couldn't care less than right at this moment, here with the man he could tell anything. Maybe he should tell him about his phenomenal time he spend with teleporting bread, and ask him to join him tomorrow? Nah. Not yet. Not today. Right now, he just rubs his face against Engie's and sighs blissfully.

“Are ya still afraid of dying...?” he hears the Engineer whisper after a while. “I'm not scared.” Soldier shakes his head. “Are you?”

Engineer shakes his head as well, his raspy jaw tickling the man's neck. “Nah. Ah'm too occupied anyway.”

“With what...?” Soldier asks.

He hears the younger man chuckle softly against his skin. “Heh...ah've got mahself some fine lookin' man in mah arms. That is distraction enough.” Engineer reaches up to hold his jaw and share a last tender kiss with the veteran, hands caressing his face, the back of his knuckles grazing his jawline and sides of his thick neck until he falls asleep. Maybe dying wasn't so bad now.


End file.
